Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Mystic Legends x Edge of Time: Road to the King - Movie War Carnival
Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Mystic Legends x Edge of Time: Road to the King - Movie War Carnival (Go！プリンセスプリキュア：ミスティックレジェンド X エッジオブタイム 王への道 MOVIE大戦 カーニバル''Go! Purinsesu Purikyua'': Misutikku Rejendo X Ejji obu Taimu: Ō e no Michi Mūbī Taisen Kānibaru) is a crossover fanfic written by HackerEX between Go! Princess Precure: Mystic Legends and Edge of Time: Road to the King. It is an adaptation of Pretty Cure All Stars Spring Carnival♪ while also serving as a tribute film to Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider the Next, and Saban's Masked Rider Synopsis A spring carnival held in the country of dance and song, Harmonia, is beginning. Haruno Haruka and her friends also join the festival to learn dance and song from their senior Pretty Cure warriors, inviting the Mystic Rangers along for the ride. However, the fairies go missing, and the carnival is thrown into confusion. Even worse, the announcers Odoren and Utaen seem extremely suspicious after being spotted with a new Another Ridewatche, and the guardian dragon of Harmonia has started a rampage, angry at the chaos at the carnival. In order to protect the peace of Harmonia, the 40 Pretty Cure warriors, along with the various Power Rangers and the team of Heisei Kamen Riders and Warriors of Light work together to create a miracle through dance and song filled with hope. Continuity and Placement * Edge of Time: Road to the King: Given that Sora had recently obtained the Sky's the Limit Keychain along with the brief appearance of Amanogawa High, it's placed in between chapters 9 and 10. ** Additionally, the Ichigo Ridewatch will make another appearance in the future * [https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Go!_Princess_Precure%3A_Mystic_Legends Go! Princess Precure: Mystic Legends]: Due to the appearance of the Mystic Dragon, it's clear it takes place after spell 6 Plot TBA Characters Kamen Riders Pretty Cures Go! Princess Precure * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Happiness Charge Precure * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune Precure All-Stars * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Power Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Other Rangers Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Thunder Rangers Alien Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Dino Rangers Ninja Rangers Go-Ongers/Ranger Operative Series Legend Riders Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Siren * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Fire Heart * Haruna * Ayumi * Sakura Allies * Weiss Tsukuyomi * Isaiah Thomas * Henrietta Tristain * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy * Riku * King Mickey * Queen Minnie * Blue Centurion * Alpha 5 * Zordon * Queen of Light Villains: * Odoren / Ichigo Kaijin * Utaen / Plague Rider ** Robbens ** Heartless * Dysdark ** Twilight Forms and Collectables used Ridewatches * Watch used: ** Zi-O *** Zi-O, Ichigo ** Geiz *** Geiz, Masked Rider * Rider Armor used: * Zi-O ** IchigoArmor * Geiz ** Masked RiderArmor Rider Cards * Card Used ** Decade *** Kamen Ride - Decade, Kuuga *** Attack Ride - N/A *** Form Ride - N/A *** Final Attack Ride - Decade, Kuuga *** Final Form Ride - Kuuga ** Forms: *** Decade, Kuuga Dress-Up Keys * Cure Flora ** Keys used: *** Flora, All-Stars * Cure Mermaid ** Keys used: *** Mermaid, All-Stars * Cure Twinkle ** Keys used: *** Twinkle, All-Stars PreCards * Card Used ** Cure Lovely - Transformation, Cherry Flamenco, Ryuki Kenpo ** Cure Princess - Transformation, Sherbet Ballet, Blade Street ** Cure Honey - Transformation, Popcorn Cheer, Ganbarider Game ** Cure Fortune - Transformation, Pine Arabian, Decade Caporea Other Masked Rider: Super Gold, Super Blue, Super Green Sora: Wisdom Form, Mystic Link Drive Songs * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) * Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ * Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! * You make me happy! * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! * Yay! Yay! Yay! * Love Link * Party Has Come * Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~ * Let's Go! Rider Kick * S.O.W ~Sense of Wonder~ * P.A.R.T.Y ~Universe Festival~ Trivia * The Spell Code Nathan used coincidentally is the year that the Heisei Era began (1989) Category:Movies Category:Crossover